NICKTOONS: THE NEW RECRUIT EP: 1
by nicktoons90
Summary: it's in the story


**The Bionic Sponge**

**Hi! Welcome to the new recruit Episode's series. What's the new recruit you ask? Well it's a fan fiction I'm making it's a Nicktoons Unite and RC9gn crossover anyway this is the 2****nd**** FF of the NON original FF, anyway I will make these while making the NR FF. Anyway here it is**

**THE BIONIC SPONGE**

**The summary is that SpongeBob is tired of being weak, while this Jimmy builds a bionic arm so SpongeBob steals it and everything go's haywire.**

SpongeBob tiredly trudged home after a long day fighting, working at the Krusty Krab, and boating school, he opened the door and plopped on the couch, SpongeBob heard a meow, he looked up and saw his pet snail Gary.

"Oh, hey Gary, I'm just exhausted, because…"

_Flashback…_

_SpongeBob ran at what looked like a ghost octopus, lifted his arm about to hit it but the octopus hit him and he went flying, he flew into Howard._

"_Ow, SpongeBob" Howard complained, SpongeBob got off him._

"_Sorry" He apologized, he helped Howard up._

"_Uhh guys a little help" Danny's voice rang in the background._

"_Coming"_

"Then the boating school incident" SpongeBob said outside of the flash back.

_SpongeBob was driving a boat and he kept hitting everything, until he hit a wall._

"_SpongeBob why" Miss Puff said blowing up and in a deep voice._

"Then the Krusty Krab ran out of ice again"

_SpongeBob is climbing a snowy mountain wearing a warm coat and gloves he used a pickaxe to climb, it was snowing like a blizzard; he reached the top of the mountain._

_He walked until he sees a hippy in a snow coat; he opened a freezer that was next him and took out a bag of ice._

"_Thanks Steve" SpongeBob said, taking the ice._

_Steve made peace signs._

_SpongeBob walked towards the edge he sighed he needed to climb all the way back down, he started the decent but he slipped and fell all the way back down._

_End of flash back…_

"And that was my day" SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob's recaller beeped he answered, it was Jimmy.

"Hey SpongeBob can you come to my lab I need to show you guys something" he said through the recaller.

"Ugh" SpongeBob groaned, "I'll be right over", he hung up and his face plopped down on the couch.

_**Theme song:**_

_**The scene shows Bikini Bottom then the camera moves out of the water and now shows Amity Park, the camera drives around like a car, it goes through a portal and comes out in Dimmsdalle the same car like camera angle is done, now it goes through another portal now it's in Norisville car camera again, portal, now it's in RetroVille now instead of a portal it's the characters with the words, NICKTOONS: THE NEW RECURIT over their heads.**_

_**END.**_

SpongeBob trudged into Jimmy's lab, he sees the others.

"Hey everyone" SpongeBob said in a tired tone.

"Hey SpongeBob you okay" Danny asked.

"Yeah I only fell down a mountain, so I'm fine"

"Whoa wait you fell down a mountain" Timmy asked.

"Yep"

"I wonder why Jimmy called us here, AT TWO IN THE MORNING" Howard screamed.

Jimmy walked through the lab doors, with something in his hands it was covered with a large cloth, he put it on a small table.

"Introducing the bionic arm" he said taking off the blanket.

"Cool, umm what does it do" Danny asked.

"Well I'll show you" Jimmy said putting on the arm, the arm looked like Mcfist's robot hand except no brain, and it reached to the shoulder.

Jimmy walked up to SpongeBob who was sleeping… standing up.

"SpongeBob"

"No their MY hotdogs" SpongeBob said as he woke up.

"SpongeBob can you do me a- and your asleep again" Jimmy sighed.

"Randy may you please get me a Cindy rag doll"

Randy nodded and did what his friend asked.

"This arm is ghost proof and I'm the only one who can take it off" Jimmy proceeded to punch the doll, it flew back, the noise woke SpongeBob up and he saw what happened.

"Whoa, Jimmy is that a new weapon for the team" he asked.

"Not yet it's still in development"

"Oh but can I try"…

"NO" Jimmy said taking of the arm so SpongeBob can't reach it, "A living thing can't wear it for more than 3 minutes without going crazy with power".

"Oh"

"Alright everyone you can go home now" Jimmy said covering the arm back up.

"Alright bye"

"See you later"

"Bye"

SpongeBob sighed as he left the lab looking at the covered arm.

111111111111111111111111111111111

SpongeBob opened the door to his pineapple and walked in.

"Man I really wanted to wear that arm with it I won't be as weak and tired like I am now"

He walked up the stairs; he opened the door to his room and laid down on his bed.

"If only there was a way for me at least to try that arm"

Gary meowed at this remark.

"Gary I don't know if I'm going to be like this forever, but if I had that arm"

Gary meowed again.

"GARY I wouldn't do such a thing"

Gary meows again taunting him.

"I'm not a chicken"

Gary meows.

"I'm not going to steal Jimmy's bionic arm"

SpongeBob turned off the lamp; he put his head on his pillow, and looked at the ceiling, thinking…

The next morning SpongeBob walked to work he missed the bus so he had to, it was raining just his luck, he opened the door to the Krusty Krab.

"SpongeBob you're late" Mr. Krabs said walking towards SpongeBob.

"Sorry Mr. Krabs I missed the bus"

"Right, just get to work"

"Man this wouldn't have happened if I had that bionic arm" SpongeBob said quietly to himself.

"What was that" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Nothing"

SpongeBob walked into the kitchen, he sighed as he got patties and put them on the grill, and he fried them.

"I wish I had that arm, man I don't think Jimmy will- no I'm not a thief" SpongeBob said, he panicked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111

It was a dark night in RetroVille, SpongeBob snuck inside inside Jimmy's house, he went up the stairs to Jimmy's room, he snuck to Jimmy sleeping on a chair his head on a table he walked up to him a carefully plucked a hair from his head, he walked away, not noticing the blue print to the bionic arm, it said… CATION DO NOT WEAR USER WILL GO CRAZY WITH POWER.

He walked back outside and headed towards the lab, he held it up to the scanner, it let him in he, he is now in the club house, then he pushed a button and a door opened he went through and teleported to the lab, cool Jimmy added a cool teleport machine, any way back to the arm, he walked into the main lab, he headed to the bionic arm it was still covered so he un-covered it, he took the bionic hand.

"Man I don't know about this, but It's going be so fun" he puts on the bionic arm he felt a shock go through him, not much, he laughed he started to punch everything for fun.

"SPONGEBOB"

SpongeBob turned to see Randy, thank goodness it's not Jimmy, wait someone caught him that's still bad.

"Didn't Jimmy tell you NOT to touch that arm" Randy said.

"Yes" SpongeBob walked up to Randy and fell to his feet, "Oh Randy I beg you don't tell Jimmy".

Randy raised a brow, he sighed "Sure just take off the arm".

SpongeBob nodded, and tried to take off the arm but no use.

"SpongeBob take off the arm" Randy said.

"I'm trying to"

The doors to the lab opened, Jimmy came through, SpongeBob quickly hid his arm that had the bionic arm on it.

"SpongeBob, Randy what are you doing here" Jimmy asked.

"Umm, I came here because I uhh I forgot to uhh"- Randy said trying to think up an excise.

"Well whatever unless- wait where did the bionic arm go"

"Uhh, we have no idea" SpongeBob said his arm still behind his back.

Jimmy ran out of the lab.

"Okay this is bad" Randy said.

"No it isn't I finally have a superpower… kinda"

Randy rolls his eyes.

"Wait a minute what are you doing here anyway" SpongeBob asked

"I kinda of I"

"You wanted to try the arm to didn't you"

"What, no-yes"

SpongeBob giggled.

"Well now we just need to get that arm off"

111111111111111111111111111111

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Danny said.

"No I just wanted to try the arm I didn't know it was going to get stuck" SpongeBob said.

"Okay you two don't panic. Danny can you get the arm off him" Randy asked.

"I'll try" Danny said, he tried to turn the bionic arm intangible but it shocked him.

"Yeow, guys remember what Jimmy said it's ghost proof" Danny said.

"Yeah and only Jimmy can take it off" Randy put in.

"What? No I don't want to tell Jimmy" SpongeBob pleaded.

"It's the only way SpongeBob" Randy said.

"No, _NO, _**NO**" SpongeBob said his voice getting metallic, there was a sudden flash of light, Randy and Danny cover their eyes, when the light was gone, SpongeBob had not only a robotic arm but now his left leg and right eye are robotic to.

"_YOU CAN'T TELL JIMMY"_

"SpongeBob, what the heck" Danny screamed.

"_Let me finish, YOU CAN'T TELL JIMMY, __**IF YOU'RE DEAD**__" _SpongeBob charged towards Danny and Randy.

Luckily Randy and Danny jumped out of the way in time, SpongeBob crashed through the wall and never came back… weird.

"Oh this is bad" Randy said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jimmy is seen reading a book about bionics.

"Oh okay now calculate the how many"- Jimmy was cut off by a loud crash, he turned to see SpongeBob all bionic-y.

"SPONGEBOB, what happened to you" Jimmy noticed the bionic arm, he face palmed "of course, you took the arm and now you are crazy with power".

"_JIMMY PERPER TO DIE" _SpongeBob lunged forward, luckily Jimmy jumped out of the way in time.

"Oh man" Jimmy said running, he also SpongeBob wasn't chasing him, he was grabbed by the waist.

"NO DON"T KILL ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR" he screamed.

"Jimmy calm down it's me Danny" Jimmy saw Danny, in ghost form, and Randy as the ninja.

"Oh I knew that, when did SpongeBob get the arm" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah remember when me and SB were in the lab so… yeah" Randy said.

"WAIT YOU LET SPONGEBOB TAKE THE ARM"

"What no he had the arm on already when I got there"

"Yeah right"

"Alright we need to come up with a plan before SpongeBob comes back" Danny said.

"I think I have one, alright first we need to get Timmy and Howard here" Randy said.

11111111111111111111111

SpongeBob err… the bionic Sponge, rampaged through RetroVille, he grabbed a street light and threw it at a store.

"_YES WITH THIS POWER I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD, NO BETTER THE UNIVERSE" _he said.

"SpongeBob stop"

SpongeBob turned to see his friends, well for now his enemies.

"_Well, well, well if it isn't the Nicktoons"_ SpongeBob held his bionic arm up and shot a greenish rope towards the Nicktoons the rope ties them up.

"Well this wasn't part of the plan" Timmy said.

"No duh, Sherlock" Randy said. (Note Randy is still in the ninja suit, and Danny in ghost form some of you may know already but just saying).

"SpongeBob you got to fight the arms power, it's corrupted you" Jimmy said.

"No I'm not corrupted I just love this power" SpongeBob said looking at his bionic arm that now had claws.

"Whoa when did you get the claws on the arm" Howard asked.

"I don't know but I like them" SpongeBob looked at the tied up heroes in front of him, he laughs as he grabs Randy, the others are still tied up tight.

SpongeBob throws Randy to the ground; he puts his bionic foot on Randy's stomach, he grabs Randy's scarf with his normal hand and lifts his head, and SpongeBob lifts his bionic arm ready to strike.

"SpongeBob don't, this isn't you, YOU GOT TO FIGHT THE ARMS POWER" Randy screamed.

The evil sponge got a sad face, "I can't its hard I'm too weak", the normal voice of SpongeBob came in but then he became the evil Sponge again.

"SpongeBob, what are you talking about? You're not weak you're our friend we wouldn't think you're weak in a million years, I swear" Randy said.

SpongeBob was about to strike he stopped when his normal arm grabbed the bionic one, he pulled and ripped it off there was a blinding white light, while this Randy untied the others.

"SpongeBob" they all scream.

When they can see they see SpongeBob now passed out, on the floor the bionic arm was nowhere to be seen.

"SpongeBob you okay" Jimmy said running towards him.

SpongeBob woke up, "What happened"?

"You stole my bionic arm and went crazy"

"What"

"I'll tell you later"

111111111111111111111

The bionic arm is seen on the floor, suddenly it moves

**THE END**


End file.
